Demonic Devastation
by Tabula0-oRasa
Summary: Buffy and the gang meet Will, nicknamed Spike, and together they have to fight a new demon in town. But one of them will change-for the worse.


A/U Buffy Role-play

((Author's Note: This is an alternate universe rp. I've done tons of rps in this format, which is all the Buffy characters going to Highschool. Spike's not a vampire, but he still looks the same and has the signature accent. That's pretty much it, enjoy!))

The blond Slayer drove up in her beetle, turning off the ignition and slipping out of the small car. She slammed the door, slipping a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Buffy strolled closer to the large school, scanning the front for Willow or some other friends.

Spike rolled his eyes as a supervisor signaled for him to put out his 'cancer stick'. He dropped it; stepping on it with an annoyed emphasis. "It's just a bloody cig!" he yelled angrily, running his pale hands through his spiky bleach blond hair. He resembles 1977 Spike closely, same attitude, same clothes.

Willow jostled around, screaming excited hellos to friends. Oz ran up behind her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Oz! I haven't seen you in forever! I thought you weren't getting back from Europe 'till next week!" Willow said, a tint of enjoyment in her voice.

Oz shuffled around in his oversized gray sweatshirt, smiling at the redhead. "We got back earlier then we thought." He said, putting a polite arm around her shoulders.

Xander ran behind Buffy, watching out for Anya. "See her anywhere?" He asked cautiously, looking around. "I want to surprise her!" He said, his hands on each of Buffy's shoulders.

Anya peeked behind Xander, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey baby!" She yelled, watching his jump up in surprise. 

"Anya! D-Don't do that!" Xander yelled, putting his arm around her waist. He ushered Willow and Oz to come over, standing beside Buffy and slumping his backpack over his shoulder.

Buffy raised a brow when she saw Spike, immediately enjoying his uniqueness. She watched him for a moment being jabbered at by a chubby teacher. He rolled his eyes, glaring at the woman. "Who's that?" She nudged Xander softly, pointing to the bad-boy.

"Him? That's Will, most call him Spike for some odd reason. Just transferred here from England, Giles new teacher assistant or something. Not exactly the most popular guy in class." he said with a smirk.

* * *

Buffy opened the doors to the library softly, slipping in quietly. She heard a squabble going on in the next room.

"William you've got-"

"It's Spike." The bleach blond corrected.

"Spike," Giles said with anger, "you've got yourself a detention, suspension, and warning all in the same day! Explain yourself."

"Hey, that guy was askin' for it. He needed some soddin' up, pounce." He mumbled defensively.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure he was-" Giles started, but was interrupted by Buffy, "Hello, Buffy, this is Will-" Spike glared at him, "I mean Spike. He's helping me out in the library this year while being an exchange student."

Buffy smiled weakly as Spike stood up from his slumped position. He lifted his leg off the table, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, pet." He said with a grin. Buffy looked at him quizzically and he shook his head, smiling. "English vocab, you'll get used to it…eventually."

"I hope so." She said, setting her stuff in front of her and sitting down in a wooden seat. Spike sat down as well, followed by Giles. "Does, uh, he know about that thing we do?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, Spike is actually here mostly because of his knowledge with demons and such." Giles stated.

"Yup, got myself a whole big encyclopedia of the big baddies in my head." Spike said with a smug grin.

"Good, 'cause I found us a new bad guy." Buffy said, slipping some photos of the new big vamp on campus. "He goes by Thriller, thinks he's going to start the next apocalypse."

"You've done your research, Buffy. I'm proud!" Giles said, glancing at the photos.

"Let's get to the killin' already." Spike said, pounding his fists together with a smile.

* * *

Xander, Willow, and Anya sat on one side of the table, eyeing Spike suspiciously. He shrugged them off, giving Xander the occasional finger. Eventually he was tired of it, "Will you sod off already?!" He yelled angrily, interrupting Giles vivid, yet gruesome description of Thriller.

"Spike, I'm trying to tell you about this creature so you and everyone else can be prepared when we have to beat it!" Giles said; frustrated.

"But-"

"No buts Spike, I'm completely stern about this." Giles said sternly.

"So we know how to kill it, stop it, get it, beat him, whatever you want to call it, but when are we going to exactly?" Anya asked, setting her head on Xander's arm. Xander smiled but it quickly faded as Buffy gave him the 'be silent before I kick your ass' look.

"Anya's got a point, Giles. When exactly are we going to get this over with?" Willow asked quietly, bowing her head.

Giles looked defeated, sighing in exasperation. "I don't know exactly-Oh lord!" He said, standing up immediately. Oz had ran in covered in scrapes and bruises. Willow rushed to him frantically, practically crying with worry.

"Oz! Oz, what happened?" She asked. Buffy got up from her chair, ushering for him to take her seat. Spike arched an eyebrow, looking at the beaten werewolf with confusion.

Oz winced as Anya patted a gash on his forehead with a washcloth, "You guys might not know when to start," He coughed into his worn out sleeve, "but I do."

* * *

Spike and Buffy crouched down in the shadows of the catwalk above a club, each had a stake in hand, holding their breaths 'till they couldn't hold it in anymore. "What are we waiting for again?"

"The signal, or the demon, whichever comes first." Buffy whispered, her grip on the stick tightening.

"Yeah…okay." Spike said, scanning the abandoned club.

"Wait, here that?" Buffy asked him, tilting her head towards the sound.

"Bloody hell.." Spike let out weakly. A large red demon slowly pounded out of the shadow of a corner, accompanied by 10 or so vampire companions. It lifted it's head; smelling the air. The demonic monster growled, trudging right beneath the catwalk and banging a huge brown club at it. The two people yelled as they fell to the floor, landing on the rubble that once was the catwalk. The demon held Buffy tightly by the arm, grunting as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She yelled as the unconscious Spike was dragged to a wall and chained up by two of the vampire minions.

"Let him go!" She yelled frantically, a single tear falling as he started to gently wake up.

"No, I want to see her face, boss, as he's turned into one of us…" One of the vampires said with joy, rubbing his hands together.

"That seems enjoyable." The demon boomed, snickering.

* * *

Willow peeked through the opening in her fingers. She had her hands over her eyes in fright like a little kid too scared to watch it all. Oz and Xander held their respective girlfriends close, almost wishing to be held themselves. Giles sat on the edge of his seat, his face emotionless with concentration. 

The five were seated in the security area for the club, they had watched the past events from the monitors. "Oh my god." Willow whispered weakly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"What are we going to do?" asked Oz, tilting his head up at Giles. The librarian stayed quiet, contemplating what to do in his head.

"We have to help them, Willow could you do a spell to kill most of them?" Willow nodded and he gave her a thankful smile. "Next, Oz and Xander should go in and get the remaining vampires that'll give-" His jaw dropped as his eyes caught the screen. He and the other Scoobies watched in horror as a vampire had a small, or rather large, taste of Spike.

* * *

Buffy yelped as the vampire bit into Spike's paling skin. His eyes were groggily opening and a soft sigh escaped his lips. The demon stood up after a while, wiping the remaining blood off his lips on the sleeve of his jean jacket. He thrusted his hand at Spike's mouth and smiled at Buffy as Spike slowly turned into one of them. 

That was it. All the anger and sadness had been held inside forever and finally Buffy was letting it out. She twisted the demon's arm, sending it to crash into a wall. He growled, stood up from the rubble and charged. Buffy got into a fighting stance, but was slightly disappointed when the demon and a few vampires disappeared. The remaining vampires seemed confused as well, but when one vampire dusted, she knew she'd be thanking the scoobies later. Once they were all gone Buffy slowly walked over to Spike, breaking his chains and holding his head as she lied him on the ground. He was bleeding, but completely awake.

Spike vamped up, confusion washing over his eyes. Buffy wiped away a tear, lifting the small stake above his chest….


End file.
